Seducing 101
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: After impressing Slade, two thieves will become apprentices and masters of the seducing art.


**Seducing 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my OC, Sakere, Kitsune-Sega owns her OC, Kanen, as well.**

**Summary: After impressing Slade, two thieves will become apprentices and masters of the seducing art.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Titans relaxed in their cozy warm tower on a cold winter evening, the snow got worse. As the wind cackled outside of the window, Robin warmed the cocoa over the stove, as an anxious Starfire watched the snow fall from a nearby window.

As Robin poured the last of the cocoa into Beastboy's waiting cup, he passed their cups out, and settled onto the couch, snuggling into the armchair. Just as everyone took their first sip of cocoa, the lights went out.

"Don't panic, it's probably just the storm." Robin advised to a freaked out Starfire as she had jumped up. Starfire nodded in the dark and sat back down, sipping her cocoa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excellent..." came a cold voice from within a dark cave, buried beneath the ground. Slade came out of the shadows and narrowed his eye in planning.

"All I have to do is steal that precious gem while the power's knocked out, and the Titans will never know..." Slade said and disappeared into the shadows once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that same time, two teenagers were talking in an ally. One of the teens chuckled at something. He had dark brown hair, long in the front and on the sides, short in the back, giving his face an overcast shadow from his bangs.

His hazelish yellow eyes scanned the jewelry store across from them, and he grinned, two large canine teeth protruding from his mouth. He looked around seventeen and wore a long pure white overcoat, with a dark blue shirt and darker blue jeans with combat boots. His shirt showed his chiseled muscles through the fabric.

He turned to the other teenage boy and motioned with his head towards the store. The other boy was around sixteen.

He had long shaggy white hair, long on the sides but not too long in the front. His hair was down his back, and he ran a hand through it. His icy blue eyes scanned the area and the blown out lights.

He wore a black overcoat with a blood red shirt and darker blood red jeans, matching his friend with the boots.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." spoke the older one, his eyes glimmering as he grinned. "Alright, but I'm going to steal a few things, okay?" the white haired teen said.

Inside the jewelery shop, two clerks were working still, candles lit for customers. "Oh, I'll be right back." said the teenage girl of the two as she went into an aisle.

The girl turned around and the brown haired teen was there hanging upside down from the roof with his fangs showing. Before she could scream, he was right behind her with her mouth covered by his hand. As the older boy sunk his teeth into the girls neck, she stiffened, making whimpering noises under his hand.

He took his fangs out of her neck and watched the blood trickle from them. He slowly ran his tongue up her neck, hitting both fang points and the blood.

The girl squirmed under his control and he grinned sadisticly. "Hey! What are you doing?" yelled a voice and the older teen groaned as he pulled away from his dinner.

The other clerk was running up to them with his cell phone out. Before he could say anything more, the white haired teen came from behind him and plunged his fist into the guys back. The boys arm went through his back.

The white haired teens arm was white with fur and had sharp black claws that dripped with blood from the clerk. Squirming even more, the teenage girl stiffened as the brown haired teen went back to draining her blood. When he was done, he laid her gently on the floor.

"You go that way, I'll go this way." the white haired teen whispered and they split up, searching the store. The brown haired teen grinned as he pocketed a long golden chain with a ice blue ruby at the end of it. He planned to make it into a neckalace.

As the blue eyed teen searched the store, his eyes fell on a huge gem, about the size of a child's head. Whistling in amazement, he cupped it in his hands. It looked red, but almost pink, then again, almost like blood as his eyes scanned it hungrily.

"Hey, dude, over here." he whispered and the other teen strode up to him, gawking at the gem.

As they retreated to the ally, laughing quietly, they made sure no one saw them. "Very good." came a voice that startled the two boys.

A man came from the shadows and walked out into half of the light. "Ah, a vampire." Slade addressed the older one as he bared his fangs. "Who are you?" asked the teen as he growled.

"I'm just a teacher, willing to give you two students a lesson." Slade said and smiled under his mask.

Getting his meaning, the older boy held out his hand, which Slade shook. "I'm Sakere, and this is my brother, Kanen." Sakere said as the white haired boy nodded.

Slade shook Kanen's hand as well, and then spoke once more. "Boys, have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Sakere and Kanen grinned once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very moment, all five titans sneezed. "Someone must be talking about us, huh team?" Robin asked and laughed. "Or lack there of." Raven said gloomily.

As they talked, the lights returned. "Finally." Cyborg rejoiced and turned on the video game system. "Dude! Count me in!" came Beasboy's yell as he jumped over to the metal man and grabbed the second controller.

Starfire went up to Raven and the empath put her book down. "Friend Raven, I may talk to you outside?" asked Starfire with her emerald eyes shimmering.

Raven nodded and the two left the room and stood outside in the hallway. Raven was leaning against the wall while Starfire paced around.

"Friend Raven, please do not find this strange of me, but, do you feel a weird presence ever since the lights went out?" asked Starfire as she stopped pacing.

"To tell the truth, yeah I do." Raven said and looked at the red head. "What do you think it is?" asked Starfire as she looked around.

"It feels like we're falling into someone's trap..." Raven trailed off as lightning struck outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade had brought the two boys into his lair and was now writing on a chalkboard. "Boys, you will work for me." Slade said simply as he wrote.

"Yeah, what do we do?" asked Kanen as he ran a hand through his white hair. Sakere was standing over by Kanen.

"You will bring down the Teen Titans from the inside out." Slade finished as he drew a line on the board, screeching the chalk. There was a picture of Raven and Starfire.

"The girls of the group eh..." Sakere said, as he eyed the pictures. "Yes." Slade said, passing the two boys a big picture of the whole team, Raven and Starfire circled.

"You two will distract the girls while I handle the boys." Slade said as he turned his back to the boys.

"What do we do, beat them up?" asked Kanen and Sakere hit him on the head. "No, you're going to seduce them." Slade said and gauged the boys reaction.

Sakere eyed the picture some more while Kanen looked paler than before. "Seduce them?" Kanen stuttered, looking afraid.

"Yes, while I fight the boys, you two will have fun seducing the girls." Slade said and walked over to a crate. Pulling out two of his communicators, he handed one to each boy.

Sakere shoved his in his pocket and looked around the lair. Kanen took out the gem and handed it to Slade.

"Very good, Sakere will you please give me that chain you took?" asked Slade, well demanded. Sakere put his hand in his pocket and then handed the chain over.

Slade placed the chain and gem on the table and turned back to the two boys. "Decide which girl you will seduce, now." he ordered and went back to the chain and gem.

Kanen and Sakere faced each other and brought out there balled up fists. "Rock paper scissors!" they whispered. "If I win, I get Raven." Kanen said and Sakere looked at the one marked Raven.

"Okay, if I lose, I get that tameranian chick." Sakere agreed and they began. Sakere made a rock while Kanen made paper. "Damn." Sakere said and looked at Starfire.

"Well, at least she's tall enough for me." Sakere said and Slade faced them once more. "I will take Raven." Kanen said. "And I'll have Starfire." Sakere said.

Slade pulled out the chain, which he made into a neckalace, and held it out to Sakere. "It's something like a tracker." Slade said as Sakere put it on.

"Now, I'll go trick an alarm, you know what to do and you better do it. Or else..." Slade threatened.

"Got it." Sakere said and the two left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titans alarm went off and Robin went to the alarm system. "It's just Plasmus, come on team." Robin said and everyone followed him to the center of the city, near the pizza place where Plasmus was terrorizing everyone.

"Titans, g--" Robin was interrupted as a shadow appeared over the titans. Looking up, Robin's jaw dropped as he saw a teenage boy with wings protruding from his back.

Feathery black angel wings. The teenage boy flew towards Plasmus, and the titans heard a deafening roar.

A huge wolf like creature with white fur jumped from a tall building and ran off towards Plasmus as well. "What the...?" Robin half asked.

Sakere and Kanen mentally smiled and began to fight Plasmus. Sakere latched onto the gooey foe with his sharp claws as his wings retracted into his back. Kanen jumped onto the monster's eye and gouged it with his strengthy paws and claws.

Plasmus collapsed and seeped into the sewers. Sakere smiled as the Titans approached them. Kanen transformed into his human form and was covered in goo.

Sakere was, however, clean of the goo. "Hi, we're the Teen Titans." Robin introduced as he shook Sakere's hand. "We saw you fight Plasmus."

Kanen and Sakere nodded. "What exactly---" Robin got cut off again as Slade high kicked him into the air. "Slade!" Cyborg yelled.

"You two!" Slade pointed at Sakere and Kanen. He began to chase them but Cyborg tackled him. "Star, Raven, get those two back to the tower, we've got Slade!" Robin yelled.

Starfire and Raven nodded, grabbing the two boys and flying towards the tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're the Teen Titans?" asked Kanen as they walked into the living room. He stole a look at Raven and smiled, thinking. _'She's even cuter in person...' _he thought as Sakere just looked really bored.

"Yes." Starfire answered. _'According to Slade, he will keep the fight up as long as possible..'_ thought Sakere with a sour face on.

"Well, um, now what do we do?" whispered Kanen to Sakere. Sakere scoffed. "We seduce them, duh." Sakere said headstrongingly.

"Do you know how to seduce someone?" asked Kanen with a 'No-I-don't-think-you-do' face on. "Watch and learn." Sakere said and walked over to Starfire.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked as he stood in front of her. Starfire gave him a bonecrushing hug while telling him her name plus her favorite colors and that he was her new friend.

"Owwwww...how great!" Sakere said as he massaged his right arm with a fake smile to dull the pain. "Watching." Kanen whispered to Sakere and chuckled slightly.

"And I guess you're Raven, right?" asked Sakere as he looked at the empath. She merely nodded and looked towards the big window. "...well..." Sakere trailed off as he came closer to Starfire.

He circled her slowly, staring at her neck with lust in his eyes. "What may I ask are you doing?" asked a confused Starfire. That shook Sakere out of his trance.

"Er, just wondering, what blood type are you?" Sakere asked as Kanen smiled from behind them and Raven quirked an eyebrow up.

"I am blood type, AO one not of this planet." Starfire responded, smiling broadly. "Well, um..." Sakere drifted off and looked around the room. He took a step forwards Starfire but he accidently tripped.

He caught himself but he noticed what he had grabbed. He had grabbed Starfire's waist.

Being new to the planet, Starfire had a reasonable reaction: She punched Sakere in the nose, catapulting him out of the tower via roof. Kanen, being scared by the alien, ran after Sakere.

"Oopsy!" Starfire placed her hands over her mouth as Raven dared to chuckle slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakere was soaring through the air towards the water, he was thinking about how great her waist had felt in his hand. Quickly, water came into his view and he plummeted into the cool blue liquid.

As he struggled with the waves, he tried to get to the surface, flailing his arms around. As soon as he reached the surface of the water, he gasped for air and he looked around.

"Kanen!" he yelled as he slipped on the rock he had been standing on. Sakere fell into the water once again and flailed his arms to no avail.

As he slipped deeper into the water, one thought entered his mind as the black consumed him. _'I should have learned how to swim...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I think this was good, flames are welcome! I love violence!**

**Sephireth Hopper.**


End file.
